RANDOM ACTS OF VIOLENCE!
by Pure Drivel
Summary: YAY!!!!!!! MY COMPLETELY RANDOM STORY OF RANDOM BISHI TORTURE!!!! REVEIW IF YOU WANT TO BE IN IT!!!!!!
1. My Poor House

Doscleemar:Pure Drivel:NO I WONT DISCLAIM! I'M TO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ai Chihuahua: I'll do it! We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yugioh, Tenchi Muyo!, Outlaw Star, Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop, or anything I might have forgotten.  
  
Pure Drivel: HI! I WASN'T GONNA WRITE ANYTHING ELSE FOR TWO WEEX BUT IM HAAAPPPPPPPYYYY!!!!  
  
Ai Chihuahua:WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???????  
  
Pure Drivel:BECAUSE THEY ARE FINALLY SHOWING NEW EPISODES OF YU YU HAKUSHO AND I CAN WATCH THEM AT A NORMAL T|ME!!!!!!!!! I CANNOT EXPRESS MY JOY BY ANY OTHER WAY EXCEPT BY SINGIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chinx:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pure Drivel:*Is completely tone deaf right now due to extreme joy*  
  
Pure Drivel:OOOOOKAAAAY!  
  
TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT HAPPEN  
TONIGHT WE'LL PUT AL OTHER THINGS ASIDE  
GIVE IN THIS TIME AND SHOW ME SOME AFFECTION   
WE'RE GOING FOR THOSE PLEASURES IN THE NIGHT   
  
I WANT TO LOVE YOU, FEEL YOU  
WRAP MYSELF AROUND YOU  
I WANT TO SQUEEZE YOU, PLEASE YOU  
I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH  
AND IF YOU MOVE REAL SLOW I'LL LET IT GO  
  
I'M SO EXCITED AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT  
I'M ABOUT TO LOSE CONTROL AND I THINK I LIKE IT  
I'M SO EXCITED AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT  
AND I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW  
I KNOW I WANT YOU WANT YOU  
  
WE SHOULDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOMORROW  
SWEET MEMORIES WILL LAST A LONG, LONG TIME  
WE'LL HAVE A GOOD TIME BABY DON'T YOU WORRY  
AND IF WE'RE STILL PLAYING AROUND BOY THAT'S JUST FINE  
  
LET'S GET EXCITED AND WE JUST CAN'T HIDE IT   
I'M ABOUT TO LOSE CONTROL AND I THINK I LIKE IT  
I'M SO EXCITED AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT  
I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW  
I KNOW I WANT YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*everyone is lying paralyzed on the floor*  
  
Pure Drivel: -_-o  
  
Ai Chihuahua: Eh, heh,heh, that was...great  
  
Pure Drivel THANKS! WANT ME TO SING MORE!?  
  
Chinx: NO! I mean, let's get some bishi's and put them through pointless torture instead!  
  
Pure Drivel: OOOOOKAY! *starts waving arms around*   
  
*suddenly several bishi's come out of the bathroom*  
  
Yugi: Errrrr.. where are we?  
  
Pure Drivel: YUGI!! WELCOME TO MY ROOM!  
  
Ryou: Okay.. Why are we here?  
  
Pure Drivel: BECAUZ I SAID SO!!!!!!!  
  
Chinx: Can you stop talking in caps? You're making my head hurt  
  
Ai Chihuahua: Let's have a roll call! Yugi?  
  
Here!  
  
Yami?  
  
Here!  
  
Hiei?  
  
Hn.  
  
Pure Drivel: YOU- I mean, You're to slow!  
  
Ai Chihuahua: hmph! Fine! You do it!  
  
Pure Drivel: Bakura!Joey!Jean!Jim!Ryoko!Kurama!Yusuke!Tenchi!Keiko!Seto!Spike! Jet!Kuwabara!Koenma!Tristan!Um.....Everybody!  
  
Everybody:*very confused*Here!  
  
Pure Drivel: Okay! Let's um, drink koolaide!  
  
Everybody:YEA!  
  
Keiko: But not grape!  
  
*everyone drinking overly sugared not grape koolaide and talking*  
  
Voice:UEEAEEAEEAEEA!!!!!!!!  
  
Ai Chihuahua: EEEK! *jumps on Yami and starts to sufficate him*  
  
Yami:*try's to pry her off*  
  
Voice:*comes crashing through the wall*  
  
Chinx: PESTA!  
  
Voice: Yes?  
  
Jim:Who's he?  
  
Ai Chihuahua:That's Chinxy's stalker..  
  
Tenchi: Stalker?  
  
Pesta: I just wanted to come to the party!  
  
Chinx:grrrrrr.......  
  
Pure Drivel: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*screams*  
  
Kuwabara: AUUGH! WHAT!?  
  
Pure Drivel: I FORGOT THE CAST OF INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!! *starts waving arms around frantically*  
  
Kagome:SIT! Huh? where are we? In a bathroom?  
  
Ai Chihuahua: Welcome mi amigos! you are in PD's room!  
  
Pure Drivel: AND NOW I HAVE A HUGE HOLE IN MY WALL AND A DENT IN MY GOD DA- Sesshomaru!*runs over and starts hugging him*  
  
Miroku:Uh! Why don't I get a hug!  
  
Ai Chihuahua: Yea! *starts hugging him*  
  
Miroku:*about to start groping when Sango hits him with the bone boomerang*  
  
Sango:Oh no you don't!  
  
Inuyasha: Why You-Hey! koolaide (which is lime not grape)!  
  
Ai chihuahua: Koolaide saved my life!  
  
Ryoko:Me too!  
  
Pure Drivel:Dude! me 2! 'Cause one time, the evil overlord in my house Started demanding blood and ranting about Trent Reznors hot pants So I gave her koolaide(but not grape) and she shut up!  
  
Jean:*whispers to Spike*These people are quacks! Think we can escape?  
  
Spike: No. Not a chance.  
  
Yusuke: I'm bored!  
  
Kurama: And we're out of koolaide  
  
Tristan:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone:o.0  
  
Tristan: Ahem..sorry...  
  
Chinx: LET'S START WITH THE SENSLESS TORTURE ALREADY!! *holding a chainsaw*  
  
Bishi's:0_0 *gulp*  
  
Pure Drivel:O! I know what to do! Lets go bother that weirdo thats lives across the street!  
  
Ryou:*looks across the street at big scary house**gulp*Can't I jus go home?  
  
Bakura:Chicken!  
  
Pure Drivel:Nope! At least 9 more chapters to go! And anyone who chickens out, will go straight to Chinx!  
  
Chinx:*cuts her own finger and starts licking the blood*  
  
Ai Chihuahua: And even if you don't you'll probably die any way  
  
Joey:0 0 mommy.......  
_  
  
Tenchi:All right let's go!*wearing an Indianna Jones hat*  
  
*Indianna Jones music starts playing* Faye:Um...right....  
  
*Everyone leaves through Pesta's hole PD is still clinging to sessy*  
  
Sesshomaru: Get off!  
  
Pure Drivel: Eep! *gets off*  
  
*At the weirdo's house*  
  
Kurama: What makes this guy so weird?  
  
Pure Drivel: He always wears billowy clothes so we've never seen his face we don't even know if it's a he! Will you protect me Kurama?*starts squeezing him*  
  
Kurama: Um........  
  
Ai Chihuahua:*starts hugging Hiei*  
  
Hiei:*snarls*  
  
Chinx:*decides to cling to Spike*  
  
Spike:*decides to ignore it because there's no way to get her off*  
  
Yugi: Um, Yami, you knock...  
  
Yami: What!? No way!  
  
Tenchi:*strikes dumb heroic pose* I'll Knock! Better Yet! I'll ring the doorbell! *Still doin' the Indianna Jones thing*  
  
Jim:You do that.....  
  
Jet: Is he drunk?  
  
Koenma: Yeah..I think Bakura spiked the koolaide...  
  
Pure drivel: Or The insanity is starting to rub off on him. even if you don't die, I'll keep doing this 'till you're all quacks like Chinx and Ai!  
  
Ai: Hey what about you!  
  
Pure Drivel: Hun, compared to you, I'm the sterio type of sanity  
  
Vicious: Suuree.......  
  
Chinx: Vicious!*dislodges herself from Spike to huggle him then moves to Seto*  
  
Seto: D*mn! I was hoping they forgot me!  
  
Joey: Not a chance! Hey I haven't gotten hugged!  
  
Pure Drivel: You'll get your chance.. unless I brought you here just to kill you!o o *still hugging Kurama* U Joey: Gulp!  
  
Mai: I'll hug you!  
  
*Tenchi has finally rung the doorbell Spike and Vicious are currently trying to kill each other*  
  
*doorbell plays taps*  
  
Ai Chihuahua: Maybe this wasn't such a great idea...Protect me Hiei!  
  
Hiei:No.  
  
*door opens*  
  
Voice: Hello?  
  
Pure Drivel:Hi! We're the people across the street with the big hole in the wall. Do you have any not grape koolaide?  
  
Voice:*is male*Um... sure come in..  
  
*everyone walks into man-voices house and exchange koolaide life saving stories*  
  
Kurama: One time Hiei went insane because Yusuke used all the cherry syrup so I made Koolaide syrup  
  
Ai Chihuahua:*is snuggling Inuyasha who is running out of air*Hey! I have an idea! Let's go hijack a bus!  
  
Pure Drivel:Yea!  
  
Everyone else:.....................  
  
*At the bus stop*  
  
Inuyasha:What the hell is a bus?  
  
Kagome: It's a form of transportation!  
  
*on the bus*  
  
Chinx: Okay! Hiei go get rid of the bus drivers!  
  
Hiei: *Doesn't mind because he gets to kill people*  
  
*screams are heard from the front of the bus*  
  
Faye: Um...Does anyone here know how to drive a bus.........  
  
*everyone gets quiet*  
  
Pure Drivel: I know! I will use my powa's to transport that man-voice here! *waves arms again*  
  
*man-voice appears*  
  
Pure Drivel:*starts bowing* Oh, great and mighty man-voice! Lend us your aid! *gong sounds*  
  
Man-voice:*sigh* What do you want?  
  
Pure Drivel: Um, can you drive a bus?  
  
Man-voice:*notices the dead condition of the drivers* Oh all right, don't call me "man-voice" my name is Walter.  
  
Ai Chihuahua: Okey dokey Walsta!*glomps him*  
  
*everything is going fine until*  
  
Kuwabara:AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Walsta:What? I'm Tryin' ta drive!  
  
Kuwabara: SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-end of chapter-  
  
*Sublemies*  
  
Pure Drivel: Ho! My favorite ice cream is carmel prailine crunch!  
  
Ai Chihuahua: Mines Breyers reeses!  
  
Chinx:Mines coffee!  
  
Pure Drivel: Say, how would you like to save us from the spider?  
  
Ai Chihuahua: Just tell us your fave ice cream and how you'll deliver us from the spiders clutches and you're in!  
  
Chinx:This'll be hard cuz It's on mm.org too. Review and We'll read your stories!  
  
Pure Drivel:*is a ficcie fiend*Next time someone may die and we'll run around stealing things from people conspicuously!  
  
Ai Chihuahua:*gasp!* and whats this? Walsta gets knocked out? Who will save us? not Pesta?  
  
All:Ja! 


	2. AIRPLANE!

Pure Drivel:HI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chinx:Hey!  
  
Ai Chihuahua:JUNGLE!  
  
All:right.......  
  
Pure Drivel: Just to let you people know, my koolaide story is true! Never come to my house, the EO will throw things at you!  
  
Ai Chihuahua:She's scary! And she makes bad koolaide!  
  
Chinx:*gasp!* That's just wrong!  
  
Pure Drivel:Anyway, I have to write faster! Or Shashomaru will out-funny me!*sniffle*  
  
Ai Chihuahua:EEK! If you get out-funnied, I can't hang out with you anymore!  
  
Chinx:*jabs Ai in the side*Don't worry! We'll help you!  
  
Pure Drivel:Thanx! Oh my gawd! people reviewed!*gaspers!*  
  
*back to the story*  
  
Pure Drivel:*is asleep*  
  
Chinx:AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!*clamps on to Jean*  
  
Sesshomaru:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_*passes out from lack of breath*  
  
*everyone is running around screaming, except for Hiei and Bakura. They are watching in amusment.*  
  
Ai Chihuahua:Aha! I know what to do! I saw this movie called Arachnephobia, and the man faced his fear by fighting a bajillion spiders!  
  
Spike:Err, what are you going to do..........  
  
Ai:*holds up a refrigerator full of spiders*  
  
Yusuke:Oh sh*t!  
  
*Ai lets spiders out*  
  
Kurama:Gyah!  
  
Tenchi:I'll fight them! *oh no! still thinks he's Indianna Jones, runs into spiders-_-o*  
  
*screaming is heard from poor Tenchi*  
  
Duhnuhnuh! _suspense_  
  
Ai Chihuahua: NOW YOU MUST ALL FACE YOUR PHOBIA!! GO MY LITTLE FRIENDS!! EAT, TEAR AND DESTROY!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Chinx:Grrrr.... you killed Tenchi! I didn't even get to hug him! Now I make you face your phobia! *Lightning flashes as she raises her hands*  
  
Jim:AAH! Who's that driving the bus!!!  
  
Ai:*turns to see....JOHN TRAVOLTA DRIVING THE BUS!!!!!!!!!* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints*  
  
Yami:Hey, Ai Chihuahua's biggest fear is John Travolta!?!?!?  
  
Chinx:Well he is damn scary *shudders*  
  
Tea:I think he's sexy!*sigh*  
  
Pure Drivel:*wakes up momentarely* 0_0+ Die bitch!*uses powas to direct spiders to Tea*  
  
Tea:*dies horrible, painful,crunchy death*  
  
Hiei:I was wondering when you would get around to killing her. Pay up!*holds out hand*  
  
Bakura and Inuyasha:Damn it!*both said she would live till chapter three*  
  
Kurama:Hey Chinx, if you can summon John Travolta, can't you summon someone who can help us?  
  
Chinx: o....o Kurama! I could not before, but just hearing your voice directly addressing me gave me the power!!!*glomps him*   
  
Kurama:o_0  
  
Chinx:*starts dancing* MEEKEEMAKEEMOOKA! TEEKEETAKEETOOKA SUPERDEE DUPER SPORK! BY THE POWER OF KURAMA'S VOICE AND SQAUDRON LEADER QAUCK QAUCK! I SUMMON HELP FROM THE 7TH GATE OF HELL!!!!!!! BWUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone:*stops running for a minute to stare at her*0,0  
  
Narrerator:Suddenly, heroic music starts playing and thru the skylight(a/n:don't ask me why there's a skylight in the bus, that was Ai's idea) comes-  
  
Shadow Cat:BWUHOHOHAHA! GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOU MORTAL SOULS!(a/n:she means hi)  
  
DMGirl#1fan:WEEEEEEEEEEEE! HI! *sugar high*  
  
Tarrigo:Hey.  
  
Shadow Cat:BOW DOWN BEFORE ME HUMANS, FOR I HAVE ANSWERED YOUR CALL FOR HELP!!!!!  
  
Hiei:grrr...I'M NOT HUMAN!  
  
Tarrigo:whateva.  
  
Ai Chihuahua:*unpasses out*ATTACK! MY SPIDERY MINIONS!  
  
Bakura: John Travolta.  
  
Ai:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*passes out AGAIN*  
  
Pure Drivel:*allofasudden wakes up again*OH MY GAWD!!!!! KILL THE SPIDERS! THEY"VE COVERED SESSYPOO!*falls asleep AGAIN*  
  
Inuyasha:On second thought, just leave.  
  
DMGirl#1fan:NOT A CHANCE!!!!!!!*has an evil sugar high chibi*  
  
Shadow Cat:ATTACK!*Takes out flamethrower*  
  
Tarrigo:You guys first *has chocolate gun*  
  
Evil Chibi:kfshkfsjdbsfbkabdsbklsdbkjalheidjhfkbaJKsbkabsjavfjkdhkdvjfbjdzbdjsa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts rampaging and sqaushing the spiders*  
  
Shadow Cat:YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!*flamin spiders* EAT THIS!!!!!  
  
*after SC and DMG are done*  
  
Yusuke:*eye twitching*They...Keep....Moving...  
  
Miroku:I...think I'm...going.......to-*starts throwing up all over Mai*  
  
Mai:Hey! these are new clothes-blahblahblah!whinewhinewhine!nagnagnag!  
  
Tarrigo:This is where I come in!  
  
Chinx:Why are you even here? You didn't review! Aren't you PD's less evil sister?  
  
Tarrigo:Hey! I'm not evil  
  
Hiei:You're not useful either  
  
Tarrigo:Oh yeah?*starts spraying spiders with chocolate* (a/n:sessy has been moved)  
  
Pure Drivel: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!! WHERE IS WALSTA? AAAAAAH! WHAT THE F*CK IS JOHN TRAVOLTA DOING HERE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE DA- Yum! chocolate spiders!  
  
Everybody else:Uuuuuurrr*twitch* *all rush to windows except for Tarrigo who is eating spiders also*  
  
(a/n:At this point I had to start writing the whole f*cking thing again 'cause the god damn computer crashed!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Faye:Where are we going?......  
  
Pure Drivel:..............er.............  
  
Narrerator:(a/n:let's call him Bob)Just then-  
  
Pesta:the bus broke down!  
  
Seto:Oh great.Now we're stuck in the middle of the god damn desert with a bunch of phsycotic authors! *bangs head on bus*  
  
DMGirl#1fan:Well,yeah....But look what I brought!*holds up KOOLAIDE JAMMERS!*  
  
Everyone:YEA!  
  
Bob:Everyone is sugar-high and Tarrigo is on top of the bus which-  
  
Chinx:Weird.. the bus didn't blow-up.  
  
Tarrigo:I HAVE A SONG!!!!!!!!*as tone deaf as PD*  
  
Yugi:oooh nooo.......  
  
Tarrigo:IT IS FOR MY GOOD FRIEND MERRIL!  
  
Merril:*appears*Hi.*disappears*  
  
Tarrigo: MY BONNIE LEANED OVER THE GAS TANK, THE HIEGHT OF IT'S CONTENTS TO SEE, I LIT UP A MATCH TO ASSIST HER, OH BRING BACK MY BONNIE TO ME!  
  
LAST NIGHT AS I LAY ON MY PILLOW, LAST NIGHT AS I LAY ON MY BED, I STUCK MY FEET OUT OF THE WINDOW, THIS MORNING MY NEIGHBORS WERE DEAD!  
  
MY BONNIE HAS TUBERCULOSIS, MY BONNIE HAS ONLY ONE LUNG, MY BONNIE CAN HACK UP RAW OYSTERS, AND ROLL THEM AROUND ON HER TONGUE!!!!!!!  
  
Bishi's:O.o  
  
Ai Chihuahua:MY TURN!! SITTING IN MY ROOM WATCHING THE FRONT LAWN, HERE COMES THE MAILMAN HIS LEFT ARM IS GONE, HE STARTED TO RUN BUT HE DIDN'T GET FAR, CHASING HIM WERE THREE SQUIRRELLS IN A CAR!  
  
Pure Drivel:O_O SO TRUE!!!!!!!!  
  
Bishi's:-.-;  
  
Ai:HE STARTED TO YELL BUT HE FELL IN THE MUD, NO SOUND CAME FROM HIM HE WAS CHOKING ON BLOOD, THEY PUNCHED HIM AND KICKED HIM AND CHEWED ON HIS SHOE, I WAS GONNA HELP HIM BUT NOW THEY'RE CHASIN' YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pure Drivel:MY TUR-HEY AN AIRPLANE!!!!  
  
*airplaine comes in for landing*  
  
Mai:EEK!*gets sqaushed by airplane*  
  
Hiei:Score! Pay up! *Seto and Sessy said she'd last til chapt.4*  
  
Bob:The airplane door opens and out comes-  
  
Shashomiru:Hi Pure Drivel! I brought Marik!  
  
Bob:WHY WONT YOU PEOPLE LET ME FINISH MY D*MN SENTENCES!!??!!??!!  
  
Others:*ignore him*  
  
Shadow Cat:Marik!*goes to hug him*  
  
Shashomiru:PAWS OFF, SC!!!!!  
  
*Cat fight!*  
  
Ai Chihuahua:Let's just go, we're out of koolaide.  
  
*on the plane*  
  
Pure Drivel:Let's roll play!  
  
Spike:Let's not and say we did.  
  
Pure Drivel:Hiei, Bakura and Seto can be disgruntled passengers, Marik's the pilot, SC and Shas are co. pilots, Tarrigo and Tristan are demonstration dudes, Joey and Kuwabara are stewardESS'ES, and Kurama, Vicious and Sessy are on flight entertainment!  
  
Joey:STEWARDESS'ES?!?!?!?!  
  
Sesshomaru:What is..on flight entertainment?........  
  
*later*  
  
Hiei:BAKA STEWARDESS! I WANT SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!*enjoying himself*  
  
Seto:HEY YOU BIG STUPID PUPPY DOG, WHERE'S MY HEADSET?!?!*him too*  
  
Bakura:HELL-O! MY COFFEE'S COLD!!!!!!!!!!*yup, and him*  
  
Joey and Kuwabara:Here you go, SIRS!  
  
Chinx:*is making sure they do it right*  
  
Tarrigo:Now, if you just direct your attention to the windows, you'll see how to use a parachute!*kicks Tristan out the door*  
  
Tristan:AAA!*pulls parachute cord, out comes...a washing machine?*  
  
Everyone:*watch's Tristan plummet to his death* O_o  
  
Tarrigo:...eh,....heh,heh,.....Let's just pretend that never happened, ok?  
  
Hiei:WHERE'S MY NECK PILLOW-MA-BOB?  
  
Bob:Meanwhile, in the front of the plane SC and Shas are fighting over Marik, while Marik trys to tell them-  
  
Marik:I can't fly a plane!  
  
Shashomiru:HE'S MINE, NEKO!  
  
Shadow Cat:YOU PULLED MY TAIL! NOW YOU DIE!  
  
*Cat fight(again)*  
  
Marik:Oh brother......*trys to fly plane*  
  
Ai Chihuahua:Ladies and gentlemen! Give a big hand for our on flight band, GrrrrwhenIgetmyhandsonthatauthorI'llthrottleher!  
  
Pure Drivel:eep!  
  
Kurama:*Looks sullen because he has to sing lead*  
  
Kurama: A few questions that I need to know how you could ever hurt me so I need to know what I've done wrong and how long it's been going on Was it that I never paid enough attention? Or did I not give enough affection? Not only will your answers keep me sane but I'll know never to make the same mistake again You can tell me to my face or even on the phone You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know Sesshomaru: Did I never treat you right? Did I always start the fight? Either way, I'm going out of my mind all the answers to my questions I have to find  
  
Vicious: My head's spinning Boy, I'm in a daze I feel isolated Don't wanna communicate  
  
I'll take a shower, I will scour I will rub To find peace of mind The happy mind I once owned, yeah  
  
Kurama: Vexing vocabulary runs right through me The alphabet runs right from A to Z Conversations, hesitations in my mind You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find  
  
I'm not crazy I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong, no I'm just waiting 'Cause I heard this feeling won't last that long  
  
All: Never ever have I ever felt so low When you gonna take me out of this black hole? Never ever have I ever felt so sad The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad  
  
Never ever have I had to find I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind I've Never ever had my conscience to fight The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel righ  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll keep searching Deep within my soul For all the answers Don't wanna hurt no more  
  
I need peace, got to feel at ease Need to be. Free from pain - going insane My heart aches, yeah  
  
Vicious: Sometimes vocabulary runs right through my head The alphabet runs right from A to Z Conversations, hesitations in my mind You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find  
  
All: I'm not crazy, I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong I'm just waiting 'Cause I heard this feeling won't last that long  
  
Never ever have I ever felt so low When ya gonna take me out of this black hole? Never ever have I ever felt so sad The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad  
  
Never ever have I had to find I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind I've Never ever had my conscience to fight The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel right  
  
Kurama: You can tell me to my face, You can tell me on the phone, Uh, You can write it in a letter, babe 'Cause I really need to know  
  
You can tell me to my face You can tell me on the phone Uh, You can write it in a letter, bab 'Cause I really need to know  
  
You can write it in a letter, babe You can write it in a letter, babe  
  
Audience:O.o  
  
*twitch* *twitch*  
  
..........*twitch*  
  
Band:-_-+  
  
Pure Drivel:YEA!!!!! That was good! T_T  
  
Hiei:That. was. disturbing.  
  
Yami:eh..eh.....eh.  
  
Chinx:*sniff*I love you guys!  
  
Marik:Attention, this is the pilot speaking. First I'd like to say, thank you, guys,for that demented performance. You have succeeded in permanently scarring me. Oh yes, and we are out of fuel and going to crash. We will most likely all die, can someone bring me some koolaide?  
  
End of chapter  
  
Pure Drivel: *sigh* That's done. I'm sorry I didn't put in the stuff I said I would,I got tired.  
  
Ai:next time we'll have a craving for good music, so we'll have a fundraiser! and do all the stuff we were gonna do last time!  
  
Chinx:But first, how will we escape the plane? you tell me!  
  
REVIEW OR DIE! 


	3. AAAAA! De Ja Vu!

Pure Drivel:More people reviewed! I feel so loved! *sniffle*  
  
Chinx:You feel loved if a complete and total stranger throws a rock at you.  
  
Pure Drivel:It was a nice rock!  
  
Ai Chihuahua:You went up to the guy and hugged him.  
  
Pure Drivel:Everybody deserves a hug! I named my rock Icabod!  
  
Chinx:What did your therapist say about that?  
  
Pure Drivel:Oh, he quit last week!  
  
Ai Chihuahua:-_-; Just how hard did that rock hit you?  
  
Pure Drivel: ~_____~  
  
Chinx:Just get on with the story..............  
  
*In the plane*  
  
Kuwabara:Waaaaaaaa! I don't wanna die!!!!!!  
  
Ai Chihuahua: Oh, don't worry! PD will save us just in the nic of time!  
  
Kuwabara:Waaaaaaaa! I don't wanna die!!!!!!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu! *starts beating her head on Seto*  
  
Seto:@____@  
  
Pure Drivel: *gulp* o.0 What's.....that......  
  
*Somthin' is moving in the corner....somthin' Sickening.....somthin' Sinister.....with a capital S......*  
  
Malik:Attention, this is your pilot again. I just wanted to warn you, that Squirrells have taken control of the plane.  
  
Pure Drivel:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *passes out*  
  
Hiei:WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jim:Hiei's afraid of squirrells?  
  
Kuwabara:Waaaaaaaa! I don't wanna die!!!!!!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Bakura:Heh,heh,keep doing that, it's funny!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Ai Chihuahua:STOP SAYING THAT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke:That's it, get the ammo!  
  
*Bakura chooses this moment to send Yami to the shadow realm*  
  
Bakura: Heh heh heh. with Yami gone, his weakling aibou wont stand a chance against me, and the millenium puzzle will be mine! That fool wont know what hit him........  
  
Yugi:Ahem! I'm standing right here! And what makes you think I'll even duel you?  
  
Bakura:I'll give you some koolaide!  
  
Yugi:~_____~ Ok!  
  
Ai Chihuahua: Not right now! No dueling,with PD out, I'm in charge.  
  
Kuwabara:Waaaaaaaa! I don't wanna die!!!!!!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Bakura:Heh,heh,keep doing that, it's funny!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Ai Chihuahua:STOP IT!!!! SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M IN CHARGE AND I SAY-  
  
Bakura:John Travolta.  
  
Ai Chihuahua:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints*  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA! De ja vu!  
  
Jean:*knocks her out*  
  
Everybody else:o.0 YOU IDIOT!!!!!! WITH ALL OF THEM KNOCKED OUT, WHO'S GOING TO SAVE US!!!!!!!!  
  
Jean:PD!PD!Wake up damn it! Uh,uh, here!*Grabs a squirrell* Smell the squirrell! Smell the Squirrell! Squirrell? Squirrell!!! Rrraaahh! *throws squirrell* *plunk*   
  
Squirrell:Puny human! We will take over your world and your nuts!! (And we mean the good kind!!)   
  
Spike: No! No! Not the nuts!!  
  
Squirrel:SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Inuyasha: Listen here, rodent!-  
  
Squirrell:SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Chinx:*wakes up* *Looks at her hands*AAAAAAA De ja vu!   
  
Squirrell:SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Chinx:*Looks at her hands*AAAAAAA De ja vu!   
  
Squirrell:SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Chinx*Looks at her hands* AAAAAAA De ja vu!  
  
Jean:SHUT THE HELL UP!  
Chinx:*looks at her hands*AAAAAAA De ja vu!   
  
Jean:*Hits her on the head and she passes out*   
  
Bakura:Heh heh,keep doing that,it's funny!   
  
Jean:*Hits him on the head and HE passes out*   
  
Squirrell:Thank you. Now as I was saying. Puny human!We will take over your world and your nuts!! (And we mean the good kind!!)   
  
Chinx:*wakes up AGAIN**looks at her hands*AAAAAAA De ja vu!   
  
Bakura:*wakes up too*Heh heh,keep doing that,it's funny!   
  
Squirrell:That's it, get the ammo!   
  
Chinx:*Looks at her hands*AAAAAA! De ja vu!   
  
Squirrell:Fire,fire,fire!!   
  
Jean:Hey,hey,hey!!  
  
Malik: Captain again. The squirrells have gone rabid, and I think they're going to make us walk the plank.  
  
Joey:We have a plank?  
  
Miroku:I'm not surprised.  
  
Keiko:Hey, I thought we were out of fuel!  
  
Sesshomaru:I thought we were in the dessert.  
  
Jim: Poor Jean, We should help him.  
  
Seto:We should. . . . . Inuyasha:Naaaaaa.  
  
*Everybody is either hyperventalaiting, out cold, watching Jean get chased by squirrells, plotting, yapping on the intercom, or their soul has been captured.*  
  
Kurama:Ok! That's it!*goes insane and starts attacking everyboy*  
  
Kagome:Eek! Inuyasha, save meeeeeeee!  
  
Inuyasha:I'm scared!  
  
Hiei:*quits hyperventalaiting and starts attacking people too*  
  
Kuwabara: Aaaaaugh! He's chewing my leg off!  
  
Sango:Hey,look out the window.........  
  
*Sango see's, an army of flying antelopes?????* (a/n:-_-0 Oh good lord, how am I supposed to write this!?!?!?!?)  
  
################################################################  
  
Pure Drivel: This is only the very beginning of this chapter, but I'm not sure how to write this next part, and the art is starting to suffer.  
  
Chinx:In other words, writers block.  
  
Pure Drivel: I'll post some more tonight or early tomorrow, I SWEAR!   
  
Ai Chihuahua:Until then, don't walk into walls unless you are Frankinstien.  
  
Chinx:Yeeee-ah.....  
  
################################################################  
  
*Everybody looks out the window*  
  
Viscious:Antelopes? Somehow I'm not surprised......  
  
Um,  
  
Um,  
  
Antelopes?  
  
*Okay, let's just skip to the part where we've flown down to safety*  
  
Pure Drivel:*is awake* Aw man! Due to my writers block, we couldn't even fight the squirrells!  
  
Ai Chihuahua:*also awake*Don't worry, we'll do that later!  
  
Kurama:*no longer insane*Where are we?  
  
Yugi:That's not important! I want Yami back!  
  
Chinx:Whine, and I'll kill you.  
  
Pure Drivel:Fine! I'll bring him back........*snaps fingers*  
  
Yami:I'm back! Bakura, I'm going to kill you!  
  
Bakura:Eep!*Yami tackles him*  
  
Malik:Heh heh,keep doing that,it's funny!  
  
Jean:Oh sh*t! not this again!  
  
Chinx:AAAAAAA De ja vu!  
  
Chinx:AAAAAAA De ja vu!  
  
Chinx:AAAAAAA De ja vu!  
  
Chinx:AAAAAAA De ja vu!  
  
Seto:Somebody stop her!  
  
Yusuke:Erm, here!*gives her Sesshomaru's fluffy thingie*  
  
Chinx:Yea!*shuts up*  
  
Viscious:Whats that noise?  
  
*very quietly in the distance*  
  
It's Hamtaro time!  
  
Whee! Yippie! Yeah! Kushi-Kushi Ticky-Ticky Hamtaro!  
  
When we work together it's much better! My best friend!  
  
We like sunflower seeds. . .khrrmp khrrmp khrrmp. My Ham-Hams!  
  
If she heads for trouble, we won't let her! Hamtaro!  
  
Little Hamsters, Big Adventures! ####################################################################  
  
Pure Drivel:*sigh* I should get off now, so I'll just put the rest in the next chapter.  
  
Ai Chihuahua:She keeps on reading fanfics when she's supposed to be writing.  
  
Pure Drivel:I know, bad habit. Anyway,thank you reviewers, I'm putting in ALL of your suggestions.But I'm tired so, buhbye! 


	4. Ham Ham island pt 1

PURE_DRIVEL:FINALLY!!!!! MY DAD FIXED THE COMPUTER!!!!!!!! I WROTE THIS OVER A MONTH AGO, HERE IT IS!!!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Pure Drivel:Yea! I'm back!  
  
Chinx:About time you dilapidated, lazy slob!  
  
Pure Drivel:Dilapidated? Where'd ja get that one?  
  
Chinx:Cause one time, I was watching Yugioh, and Yami said "decrepit", and it was really sexy, so then I said-  
  
Pure Drivel:o.0 I don't care what you're about to say, just, don't! Skip that part.  
  
Chinx:Ok, so I looked it up in the thes-thinga-ma-bob and dilapidated was one of the words.  
  
Pure Drivel:Jeez, wow, I just realized how little I care.  
  
Chinx: BP Where's Ai?  
  
Pure Drivel:Not here. She's listening to Flagpole Sitta, again.  
  
Chinx:God she's obsessed...........get on with the story already you retard!  
  
*back to story*  
  
Pure Drivel:o_o; Ham hams?  
  
Vicious:Oo! Hamtaro, I love that show! ~___~ *giggles all girly*  
  
Spike:O.O What are you on!?   
  
Kurama:They're coming, er, Ham hams?  
  
Hamtaro:Welcome to Ham ham island!  
  
Chinx:Ham hams........  
  
Bijou:We 'ope you enjoy your stay!  
  
Yugi:Ham hams............  
  
Ham Hams:-_-;   
  
Pashmina:Yeah, we get that allot........  
  
(a/n:o.O I know all the names of the Ham hams, that's kinda weird)  
  
Pure Drivel:Er, what's wrong with Hiei?  
  
Hiei:+ Must....resist.....urge.....to.....SQUISH!!!!!!!!!! *Starts stomping Ham hams*  
  
Ham hams (particularly Bijou):EEEK! NO! *little hamsters pop like corn*  
  
Chinx:No Hiei! They came, welcomed us to their land, gave us food, and offered to shelter us from the cold! *Camera starts zooming in on her face* And how do we repay them? We stomp on them, just for the perks of listening to them die. They are fellow living creatures, and it is unforgivable to do such a thing, The madness must stop!*points gun towards Hiei*  
  
Hiei:O_O *gulp* what the hell have you been watching!?  
  
Pure Drivel:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T KILL HIEI!!!!!!!!!! HE'S MY FAVORITE BISHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL HIM, THAT'S JUST SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*blasts Chinx into oblivion*  
  
Chinx:Looks like team rockets blasting off agaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiin!  
  
Ham hams:*no longer being squashed*o.0 Um, oooooooookkkkkkkkkkk.................  
  
Kurama:-_-; welcome to my world.........  
  
(a/n:o.0 Sorry, I apologize for my sick little mind, I have no idea where that came from.)  
  
O.o  
  
Yami:PD, strictly hypothetical, since you are now co-torturerless, what would happen if you saw a squirrel and passed out? *holding a squirrel behind his back*  
  
Pure Drivel:Hm, I guess you guys would escape, so I'll have to get new co-torturers. *does the hokey pokey*  
  
*Shadow_Cat and Shashomiru fall out of sky*  
  
Hamtaro: o.o Um, as I was saying, welcome to ham ham island!  
  
Pure Drivel:Where is Boss?  
  
Shadow_Cat:Why do you care?  
  
Hamtaro:Er, I'm the boss right?  
  
Pure Drivel:.....................  
  
*hams hams lead peoples to volcano*  
  
Hamtaro:We have one rule here, and that is don't look in that tent.  
  
Kuwabara:You mean this tent?*looks in the tent* Hey, this tent is full of- hmm!  
  
*ham hams tie him up and gag him*  
  
Shashomiru:*hugging Malik to death*What are you doing?  
  
Cappy:Om, he hath break-ith the sacred rule-ith. Om.  
  
Bijou:Om. We must sacrifice 'im to ze volcano-ith.  
  
Om. Om.  
  
Pure Drivel:................  
  
Shashomiru:Yea! A sacred ritual! Now we get a closer look at the dark ham ham arts!  
  
Shadow_Cat:Are you going to flay him, dissect him, string his innards around your necks, bath in his blood for nine days and then throw what's left of his rotting carcus into the volcano?  
  
Sandy:0.o Er, no. We were like, just gonna chuck him in. Er, ith. Om.  
  
Shadow_Cat:Oh well, just as good. ~__~  
  
Kagome:o.O Ok, Remind me to never come to your birthday party.  
  
Ham hams:*now wearing executioner mask thingys*Om, up the-ith volcano! Om.  
  
Pure Drivel:....................  
  
Kurama:Why do you keep saying nothing? it's starting to scare me.  
  
Pure Drivel:..................  
  
Shadow_Cat:Let's have a sing-a-long!  
  
Yo way oh! Hoom bar a! Yo way ra, garoom broninjee!  
  
Vicious:Oo! Lexx, I love that show! ~___~*giggles all girly*  
  
Malik:This just gets weirder and weirder.....I don't even know why I'm here........  
  
Jean:None of us do.  
  
Shashomiru:Yes, but the important thing to remember is, your shoes are in fact, on the car-wash sign. *nods wisely*  
  
Yusuke:You know, that's the stupidest thing I've heard yet.  
  
Shadow_Cat:Nonsense! Taxidermists don't have fly licking lisences, just pants. No noses. *also nods wisely*  
  
Yusuke:I stand corrected.  
  
Ham hams:*Deep evil-dude voices* We hath reach-ith the top of-ith the volcano Om. Now we must sing the secret song.  
  
Om, om.  
  
Om om om.  
  
Omely, diddly doo.  
  
Om. om. om. om. om.  
  
Ho hum, pigs bum.  
  
Om.  
  
Om.  
  
Om.  
  
Shadow_Cat:So very, very true.  
  
Spike:Yeah. Sure.  
  
*Malik, Hiei, Sesshomaru, Seto and Vicious have snuck back to the tent*  
  
Hiei:Hn. Why are we doing this again?  
  
Sesshomaru:Did we ever have a reason in the first place?  
  
Setoluvr2:*pops out of tent* HI!!!!!!!!!! *gasp!* SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *huggles him*  
  
Seto:*gags* Oh no! Another one!  
  
Malik:Why god!? Why are there so damn many crazy fangirl authors!!!!!!!  
  
Setoluvr2:Because, um, because! ************************************************************************ PD:I know this is short, but I really need help with the OOC-ness.  
  
PD:That's why I keep having to kill off my bishis, I can't keep them all in character. ;__; *sniffle*  
  
PD:;__; I haven't had any koolaide in over a month. And my internet connection is down, that's why I haven't posted anymore lately. I will try and update on my moms laptop without her noticing.  
  
PD:Plus my mom just read to us about the winter of 1846. I feel more disturbed than usual. *shudder* I got the blues.  
  
By-ee. 


End file.
